1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of accessory devices for communications headsets and particularly relates to the securing and protection of electrical contacts and cords dependent from the communications headsets. In general, detachable communications headsets arc widely used in many industries. When not in use, the electrical contacts of the communications headset are usually left unprotected and often become dirty and corroded, therefore, impairing the quality and use of the equipment. Thus, the lifespan of the headset is decreased and there is an increased risk of malfunctioning. Additionally, the cords of the communications headset can fray as a result of improper care and an inability to secure the cords in an efficient and manageable fashion when the headset is not in use. The present invention relates to an accessory device made from polyurethane, or other antimicrobial material, which protects and secures the electrical contacts and cords of the communications headset as well as secures the cords of the headset when not in use, thereby prolonging the lifespan of the equipment and decreasing the risk of malfunction and corrosion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of clamps, mounts, and other devices to secure cords and cables is very common. However, in the prior art, none of these devices have been equipped to secure and protect the electrical contacts extending from the cords of the communications headset. Furthermore, most of the clamp devices of the prior art are used by the operator when the communications headset is in use.
For example, the Saiya patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,501 ('501 Patent) discloses a strain relief clamp for supporting a cable dependent from the communications headset. This molded plastic structure attaches to the apparel of the operator wearing the communications headset to secure the cable to the operator's person in order to alleviate the weight pulling downwardly against the operator's head. The strain relief clamp of the '501 Patent is not directed toward the electrical contacts of the headset and does not disclose a device to secure and protect the cords of the communications headset when it is not in use.
Another design, the Chiou Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,065 ('065 Patent) discloses an accessory communications device for telephone sets to be used by the operator while the telephone set is in use. The '065 Patent provides a necklace-type accessory communications device which fastens the telephone set around the neck of the operator and having a microphone unit and a pair of earphones which allows for hands-free operation of the telephone. Again, this patent does not teach a device used to secure and protect the cords of a communications headset, while the headset is not in use by an operator.
The Law Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,139 ('139 Patent) discloses a one-piece molded plastic strain relief bushing used to facilitate the laying of wire and to accommodate variable wire sizing. Additionally, the Satoh Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,441 discloses a clamp for rod like articles which is formed from injection molding of thermoplastic synthetic resin. Although these patents are used to secure and fasten cables, wires, and other rod-like articles, neither teach a device made from a flexible polyurethane used to protect and cleanse the electrical contacts from a communications headset.